


One Fell Swoop

by cywscross



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ichigo is Kaien’s son, Implied experimentation, Language, Prompt Fill, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entaka is not Ichigo - he no longer has the freedom to charge recklessly into battle with expectations of his friends being there to watch his back, and the Shinigami to back him up no matter how much they disapprove.</p><p>But at the same time, Entaka <em>is</em> Ichigo, and Ichigo never gives up until he succeeds, even if that means finding another way to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Fell Swoop

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous said: After reading SP this came to mind T.T Prompt: Due to a freak accident Ichigo dies and ends up being reborn/reincarnated. In the past. As Kaiens son. At least maybe now people will stop calling him his cousin turned fathers reincarnation. No idea where it came from from SP but there it is.**
> 
> \--
> 
> Here's the first part of that Ichigo-is-Kaien's-son fic I mentioned a while back. Enjoy:)

"Hey, Shiba, your father’s here!"

 

Entaka straightens from where he's tucking one last scroll into a bag, turning towards the sound of knocking instead. “Thanks for the heads-up!”

 

“No problem. See you at graduation!”

               

Not two minutes later, his door bursts open, and Entaka finds himself wrapped in a bear hug so quickly that he very nearly gets whiplash.

 

“MY BABY BOY’S GRADUATING!!”

 

Entaka rolls his eyes so hard that he’s surprised he doesn't strain himself. “ _Tou-san_ , let _go_!”

 

He fights his way out of his father’s melodramatic clutches with the ease of someone who’s had to do it plenty of times before, sighing when he spots the teary-eyed fretful expression on Shiba Kaien’s face.

 

No one would believe this man to be one of Gotei 13’s most esteemed lieutenants if they could see him now.

 

“Where’s Okaa-san?” Entaka grumbles, backing up a few steps so that he’s out of his dad’s reach. “Why isn’t she here keeping a tight leash on you? God knows you can’t be trusted to go anywhere on your own without causing a ruckus.”

 

“My own son is so harsh to me,” His father laments mournfully. “Your mother’s reserving seats for us. Knowing her, we’ll have the entire stage in clear view the whole time.”

 

Entaka scoffs, hiding the faint hint of red colouring his cheeks by turning to gather up his luggage and stash it by the door. “It’s just graduation, old man.”

 

“It’s your first and only graduation,” His dad corrects him for the umpteenth time since everyone realized that Entaka would be beating his father’s record and graduating within a year at the Academy. “A once in a lifetime experience. I don’t understand why Miyako and I are more excited than you are.”

 

He falls silent long enough that Entaka turns back to peer up at his father. The Shinigami has his arms crossed, and his expression has sobered into something more concerned.

 

“You sure you're ready for this?” He asks, forging on before Entaka can do more than open his mouth. “No, listen to me, Taka. You're young, you're _very_ young, not even half a century old yet. And I know you're a prodigy, and I couldn't be prouder of you, but you have to understand, you are an unprecedented case. Graduating in a year is one thing, Ichimaru-taichou did it decades ago, but graduating at your age? Aside from you, the youngest Shinigami cadet to pass through the Academy had over eighty years under his belt. You've barely hit thirty-five; I'm convinced if it weren’t for your mother, you would've wormed your way into the Gotei 13 even earlier.”

 

Entaka sighs again, running a hand through his dark hair. He keeps it short, like his father does, though not for his mother’s lack of effort.

 

“I'm ready,” He tells his dad squarely. “I can do this. You know I'm strong enough.”

 

His father frowns. “That’s not the point. The Gotei 13... we do good things but it’s a lot of responsibility, and it can be dangerous work. There’s no shame in backing out even now. There’s no rush. Hell, you could graduate and take a sabbatical if you want. Ukitake-taichou would back you up and help me convince the Captain-Commander; you just have to say the word.”

 

Entaka resolutely shakes his head. “There’s no need.”

 

This time, it’s his father’s turn to sigh. The man steps forward, one hand extending to ruffle Entaka’s hair. Entaka allows it with resigned tolerance, though it doesn't help his ego that he only reaches his father’s chest even when he’s standing as straight as possible.

 

“Alright,” His dad capitulates at last, and now there’s nothing but pride and encouragement on his face. “Then you better take our ranks by storm. I expect nothing less from a Shiba.”

 

Entaka finally breaks out into an answering smirk. “Of course, Tou-san. My squad won’t know what hit them. No need to worry on that front.”

 

“That’s my boy,” A clap of his shoulder follows. “Your mom and I will be in the crowd. Good luck.”

 

As his father takes his leave, Entaka glances out his soon to be vacated dorm room at the spring sky outside.

 

The Thirteenth Division’s beloved vice-captain doesn't know it yet but there _is_ a rush. There’s only so much Entaka can do as a lowly Academy student, no matter how prodigious. He needs the greater freedom of movement that an officer of the Gotei 13 has, and he needs to be in a position where he can actively change things.

 

Because Shiba Entaka may simply be the pride and joy of the Shiba Clan, son of the current Head, and successor to the family line, but Kurosaki Ichigo most certainly isn’t.

 

Entaka is no longer that lost little boy, that reckless teenager, that war-weary man who never seemed to be able to stop fighting for his and his friends’ survival, but the two of them still have the same spirit, the same desire to protect, and he has the chance to do it now through a twist of fate, to carve out a better future for everyone he cares about or will come to care about or _once_ cared about, and he isn’t about to go and waste it.

 

* * *

 

“Shiba Entaka, graduating with top marks in all areas of study, you will be reporting to Ichimaru-taichou as the new lieutenant of the Third Division. Please step forward.”

 

* * *

 

“The paperwork can be a bit much if you're not used ta it but I'm sure a genius like ya will get the hang of it in no time,” His captain chirps at him, smiling away even as he leads Entaka to his office.

 

Ichimaru Gin, as Entaka is fast realizing, will always be a sarcastic son of a bitch no matter what era they meet in.

 

“Of course, Taichou,” Entaka demurs where – once – Ichigo would have bristled and yelled back.

 

Gin tilts his head and squints down at him, as if he isn’t quite sure whether or not Entaka is mocking him back. As if he can’t tell because nobody’s ever had the guts to mock him before.

               

Entaka stares back evenly until his new captain turns to face the front again, eerie smile never faltering.

 

“And this is yours,” Gin continues as they come to a halt outside an office door. “The vice-captain before ya had a rather... unfortunate accident.” He smirks. “Do try ta do better than him, alright? It’d be a hassle ta have ta look for another Shinigami to fill the position again.”

 

“Yes, Taichou,” Entaka nods solemnly. He gets another fleeting sideways look for that.

 

“I'm next door,” Gin motions at the left, further up the hallway. “Any officer wan’in’ ta speak ta me goes through ya first. Don’t just let ’em wander right in; I don’t wanna be fieldin’ pointless requests all day.”

 

Entaka cocks his head. “What if it’s a captain?”

 

Gin looks amused. “Depends on what they want, jus’ like anyone else. If it’s important, the Captain-Commander will send an Inner Court Troop member straight ta me. Anybody who comes through the official way – ya can tell ’em ta beat it if ya don’t think their issues are important enough ta warrant a meetin’ with me.”

 

Ice blue eyes slit open to give him a sardonic up-down examination, emphasizing Entaka’s vertically challenged build. Entaka just manages to hide an annoyed twitch.

 

“Unless ya can’t handle it, o’ course,” The captain shuts his eyes again as he turns for his own office. “Genius isn’t everythin’ in the real world, Shiba-kun. Ya jus’ might find it a bit difficult ta keep up.”

 

Entaka watches him walk away. He wonders if he can get away with punching Gin in the face before saving him.

 

* * *

 

Over the next three months, Entaka is careful to keep his head down and obey orders like the soldier he now is.

 

He does his paperwork so thoroughly and so efficiently that even Gin has no complaints. The man even looks in on him curiously a few times just to try and figure out how Entaka always manages to finish everything before their due dates, and then finish up anything _Gin_ is too lazy to complete as well.

 

Entaka’s been through school and a stint as Ryuuken’s intern – he knows how to write fast, write neat, and meet his deadlines.

 

He even stops Sui-feng cold when she attempts to barge in and rail at Gin about something or other. She looks ready to stab Entaka by the end of it but Entaka simply stares her down until she leaves in a furious huff. Gin looks surprised and impressed in equal measure when he finds out.

 

“You're a strange kid,” Gin remarks one day, lounging on the windowsill as Entaka speeds through some mission reports.

 

“Not something I want to hear from you of all people, Ichimaru-taichou,” Entaka retorts blandly without looking up from his work.

 

A laugh, hollow as an empty well. “Ooh, ya got a mouth on ya too, talkin’ back ta a captain. Then again, considerin’ who your father is...”

 

“I’d like to think I take after my mother, thank you,” Entaka says mildly before handing Gin a report. “Sign here please.”

 

His captain scribbles down his signature on the dotted line before handing the file back. “Am I done?”

 

Entaka doesn't roll his eyes but it’s a close thing. “Yes, seeing as _I_ did most of the work for you, Taichou.”

 

“Like a good little lieutenant should,” Gin agrees amicably, sliding to the ground and wandering over to Entaka’s side. He produces a scroll from his haori, dropping it carelessly in front of Entaka. “And here’s your reward. I'm sure you're goin’ a bit stir-crazy cooped up here all the time, so, have fun!”

 

The captain saunters out the door while Entaka is busy blinking down at his first mission specs as a Shinigami officer. A solo mission into the Human World.

 

A smile curves his lips. Finally.

 

* * *

 

The Urahara Shouten is empty when Entaka gets there, locked up in a way that suggests that its inhabitants are all away on vacation. Entaka is already finished dispatching the dozen Hollows he was sent after, and he has a few hours to spare, so without further ado, he heads for the Visored warehouse, armed with a reiatsu-concealing cloak and a stack of files he filched and copied from Gin’s office.

 

There are layers of Kidou spells guarding the hideout, ones that Entaka would have little trouble tearing down if he’s of the mind to, but he does the polite thing instead and knocks on the door.

 

It takes a while, but eventually, a camera fly zooms out from some out-of-sight window, and spirals closer when whoever is controlling it realizes that Entaka is already aware of the device.

 

Entaka lowers the hood of his cloak to reveal his face before sketching a polite bow at the camera. “My name is Shiba Entaka. I would like to speak with Shihouin Yoruichi please.”

 

Entaka can practically hear the multiple spit-takes on the other side.

 

“Taka-bou?!” The door flies open within ten seconds, and then Entaka’s wrapped up in lithely muscled arms with his face squished into an ample chest as he’s squeezed within an inch of his life.

 

“What are you doing here?” His pseudo-aunt half-scolds from somewhere above him even as Entaka flails and struggles for oxygen. “Do you even have permission to be in the Human World? _What_ is that lunkhead father of yours doing? He should be keeping a closer eye on you before you get your fool self killed!”

 

She finally releases him, only to snag his hand and drag him inside, slamming the door behind them.

 

“I wanted to see you!” Entaka protests as he regains his breathing capabilities. One of the perks of still essentially being a Shinigami child despite having the memories of another life is the fact that he can actually _act_ like a child and not raise suspicions.

 

“And it couldn't have waited?” Yoruichi counters. “Not that I'm not glad to see my favourite brat but I probably would've swung around your place in another month or two.”

 

Another voice interrupts before Entaka can explain. “Who the hell is this?!”

 

Entaka suppresses a grin at the sight of all the Visored scattered in the sitting room, more inquisitive than wary seeing as he’s clearly on good terms with Yoruichi. He focuses on Hiyori, as short as he is, blonde and glowering.

 

“I'm Entaka,” Entaka reintroduces himself. “It’s nice to meet Yoruichi-ba-san’s friends.”

 

“‘Yoruichi-ba-san’?” Lisa echoes from her perch on the couch. “You have a nephew? He looks like a mini-Kaien.”

 

Yoruichi waves an airy hand. “Cat’s outta the bag so I’ll introduce you – this is Taka-bou, Kaien and Miyako’s only son, though that might change in a few decades, who knows.”

 

A shocked silence ensues. Entaka takes the opportunity to glance around. The place looks about the same as it did the last time he was here. He spots Kisuke and Tessai just entering the room from a door on the far right.

 

He offers a wave. “Good afternoon, Kisuke-ji-san, Tessai-ji-san.”

 

Tessai nods and grants him a faint smile. Kisuke swoops in and saves him from Yoruichi’s grasp. Entaka automatically scowls as he always does when the man literally scoops him up into his arms.

 

“Ji-san, let me _down_!” Entaka grouses. “You're as bad as Tou-san! He was so embarrassing at my graduation! He bawled his eyes out in the audience when I crossed the stage, Juushirou-san looked like he wanted to disappear into the ground, and Shunsui-san did nothing but laugh at us all. Okaa-san forced Otou-san to sleep on the couch for five days for making such a huge scene but I still got weird looks for _weeks_ -”

 

Kisuke is wheezing out his laughter into Entaka’s hair, Yoruichi is cackling with delight, and half the Visored have cracked up as well. Entaka gives them all the highly unimpressed look they deserve.

 

“It’s not funny,” Entaka gripes. “People already look down on me for being half the size of just about everyone else.” He brightens a little when a memory surfaces. “My captain scared the crap out of the Eleventh Division Seventh Seat though when the guy tried to get handsy with me-”

 

“Okay, all joking aside,” Yoruichi cuts in, hands on her hips as she eyeballs him like she knows he’s trying to deflect the imminent interrogation by rambling on about funny anecdotes. “First of all, you said ‘graduation’.” Disbelief flits across her feline-sharp features. “I visited your aunt a little over a year ago, and I could swear you had just entered the Academy then.”

 

Entaka nods, making his eyes go wide and innocent. “I did. I finished the whole curriculum in a year. I graduated three months ago, and...” He squirms pointedly, and Kisuke finally lets him back onto the ground where he’s free to tug off his cloak to reveal his uniform. He smiles, a glimmer of genuine pride sparking in his chest. “I was promoted straight to lieutenant of the Third.”

 

Entaka gets to enjoy the stunned expression on the typically unflappable Shihouin princess’ face for all of three seconds before he’s abruptly pulled back by Kisuke just as Yoruichi lunges to shake him by the shoulders.

 

“Now, now, Yoruichi-san,” Kisuke fends her off with one hand while the other pushes Entaka behind him. “No need to take your ire out on the boy.”

 

“‘No need’?!” Yoruichi throws up her hands. “Am I the only one with any sense here?! I thought it was agreed that the kid would stay in school for all six years if he was allowed to enter the Academy this early! And now I find out that not only has he graduated in one-sixth of that time, he’s also been given the vice-captain post in _Ichimaru’s_ squad?! What is Kaien thinking? Did that idiot suffer a concussion since the last time I visited? Did Kuukaku hit him one too many times?”

 

“There’s no such thing as too many times when it comes to my dad,” Entaka pipes up from behind Kisuke, only to duck back into hiding with a grin when Yoruichi gives him a one-more-word-and-you-are-grounded-mister look. It’s always fun to play the child. Kisuke rolls his eyes down at him, features dancing through several flavours of amusement.

 

“Tou-san wasn't too happy about my assigned placement even though he was proud of my high rank,” Entaka says instead. “But it’s not like he has a say in where I go; he’s only a lieutenant despite also being a clan head. Isshin-ji-san argued for the Tenth or Thirteenth or even Eighth for me but I guess the other captains and Soutaichou overruled him, so Tou-san just told me to be careful and not put myself on Aizen-taichou’s radar anymore than I already have.”

 

“That’s the most stupid plan I have ever heard in my life,” Yoruichi declares flatly. “Why couldn't you have held back at the Academy? You're _thirty-five_ , Taka-bou!”

 

“Wait, wait,” Kensei interrupts before Entaka can speak. Slate grey eyes narrow on him. “You're thirty-five? As in literally _thirty-five years old_? You're a baby!”

 

Entaka gives him a disgruntled look. “No need for the playground name-calling before we even sit down for tea, old man.”

 

Kensei snorts. “And he’s kinda obnoxious too. You sure you're lieutenant material?”

 

Entaka blinks, tucking away the corners of his more carefree persona and only leaving behind the older soul inside him as he levels a speculative gaze on Kensei until the former captain’s brow furrows.

 

“I'm certain.” Entaka assures quietly, stepping out from behind Kisuke to face Yoruichi with steady eyes. “I can’t do anything as an Academy student.”

 

Yoruichi stiffens. Kisuke sighs like he’s already figured out where Entaka’s going with this. He probably has. Past or future, young or old, Human or Shinigami, Ichigo or Entaka, Urahara Kisuke has always known him best.

 

“I'm directly under Ichimaru-taichou now, who’s unofficially directly under Aizen-taichou,” Entaka continues. His voice goes steely. “I'm in the perfect position to spy for you so there’s no longer any need to use my parents to do it.”

 

Yoruichi covers her eyes with one hand. A startled murmur ripples over their spectators. “Taka-bou, you-”

 

“I will not let you use my family anymore,” Entaka cuts her off, words clipped with an underscore of ferocity. Yoruichi actually winces. “If I hadn't snuck out after them on that mission two years ago, my mom and dad would be dead right now. Aizen-taichou was already on to them; that’s why he sent that Hollow to kill them. He’s backed off for now because it would be suspicious if another new type of Hollow appeared to ambush them, and so long as Okaa-san and Otou-san stop digging around, I don’t think he’ll make another move on them, at least not for a while, but he’ll be keeping a close eye on them all the same. He’s probably having Isshin-ji-san watched as well, and probably all the Shinigami in my clan, so you can’t use any of them as spies anymore, _I won’t let you_ , but you can use me. I may be a prodigy but Aizen-taichou wouldn't expect my parents to tell me about the whole conspiracy theory, he wouldn't expect me to know. So,” Entaka takes a determined step forward. “You can use me instead.”

 

A long silence falls over them. Yoruichi looks pained and tired. Tessai is silent as the grave, and equally sombre. The Visored are ranged around the room, tense and watchful. Shinji in particular is leaning against a pillar, legs crossed at the ankles. His gaze doesn't waver from Entaka.

               

Kisuke’s hand comes to rest lightly on Entaka’s head. Entaka glances up.

 

“Your parents know the risks,” Kisuke starts mildly.

 

“So do I.” Entaka almost laughs. He refrains. It wouldn't be a nice sound.

 

“Do you?” Hiyori crosses her arms and scoffs. “This isn’t a game, shorty-”

 

“I could say the same thing to you, midget,” Entaka shoots back. Ichigo goads his tongue. HIyori’s hackles rise, and she draws herself up like a prickly cat about to attack.

 

“Aizen-taichou knows that at the very least, Kisuke-ji-san, Yoruichi-ba-san, and Tessai-ji-san are still alive,” Entaka barrels on relentlessly. “And he might think you lot are dead, but personally, I wouldn't put money on it. That’s not the problem though; the problem is – the Shiba Clan is backing you, and Aizen-taichou _knows it_. Do you have any idea what that means?”

 

He advances a step in Hiyori’s direction, and he doesn't know what expression is on his face but it’s bad enough to make her back up a step with something like cagey alarm.

 

“If Aizen-taichou wins,” Entaka persists calmly. “You’ll probably lose your lives, and yes, that’s absolutely tragic. I’d spare a few minutes to mourn for you before I die too.” Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a twitch of a smirk flitting across Shinji’s features, a splash of mirth even in the current situation, but then, the blond’s always had a gallows sense of humour. “But at the same time, if he wins, the Shiba Clan loses too. The Kuchikis and Shihouins and all those other clans – they're still in the dark about Aizen. But quite a few people in the Shiba Clan know the truth, and who do you think Aizen-taichou will crack down on first? He doesn't need hard proof, and he’s not the sort to just limit himself to the ones responsible. He’ll make an example out of us, and it won’t just be the Shinigami of the Shiba Clan who will pay for it. If Aizen-taichou wins, then every single one of my family members, down to the last civilian newborn, will be executed.”

 

He pauses to take a breath. “Goals like saving the world are too big; hardly anybody ever fights for that sort of thing, even if they convince themselves that they are. Most of the time, goals are a lot more selfish. You fight for that vendetta you have against Aizen-taichou, and that’s fine; to each their own.”

 

He stops again, scanning the assortment of Shinigami and Visored occupants of the room. “But I fight for my family, and where their safety is concerned, I don’t play games, ever.”

 

He spins on his heel to look first at Yoruichi then Kisuke square in the eye. “I didn't come here to ask for permission. I'm going to do this whether or not you like it.”

 

Yoruichi stares at him. “You're insane, kiddo.”

 

Entaka considers this for a moment. Sometimes, he thinks he is. Sometimes, he wonders if all the memories he has of that other life are just hallucinations or dreams, but then something happens that lines up with an event that he knows of, and it strengthens his resolve all the more.

 

“Well,” Entaka busies himself with unwrapping his reiatsu-concealing cloak from the files he brought along. “If I'm insane, at least I'm insane _and_ useful.” He produces them with a flourish and a smirk. “I didn't come empty-handed, you know.”

 

“How the _hell_ -”

 

Entaka shrugs modestly. “I make good time with my paperwork so Ichimaru-taichou lets me into his office to do his too.”

 

He smiles wryly. Doesn't tell them about all the weeks it took him to find the secret compartment in Gin’s office and puzzle his way past the Kidou seals without being detected.

 

Five minutes after Kisuke seizes the files and everyone gathers around to skim the first few pages detailing Aizen’s growing Arrancar army, Yoruichi tells him, “You're wasted at the Third.”

 

“No,” Kisuke’s smile is crafty from where his nose is buried in a report. “In this case, I believe he’s perfect for the Third.”

 

Yoruichi heaves a sigh of defeat. “The Shibas are going to have _all_ our heads when they find out.”

 

* * *

 

Entaka finishes his final kata, lowers his katana, and then turns and catches the water bottle chucked at his head. He looks up at one of the rocky outcrops of the underground training area. “Hirako-san.”

 

“Yo,” Shinji leans forward with his signature Cheshire Cat grin. “Not bad.”

 

Entaka nods. “Thank you.”

 

Shinji snorts before slipping off his perch and landing a few feet from Entaka. Hands in his pockets and a laidback slouch to his frame as he strolls forward, and Entaka has to avert his gaze from the achingly familiar sight for a few seconds.

 

His eyes sting.

 

When he looks back, Shinji is watching him thoughtfully. Entaka smiles and cocks his head in query. “Was there something you wanted, Hirako-san?”

 

“Shinji’s fine,” The blond tells him dismissively. He grin grows sly. “Ya’ve got some balls, talkin’ like ya did earlier, ’specially ta Yoruichi.”

 

“Maybe I just like monologuing,” Entaka suggests sardonically, flopping down onto the ground.

 

Shinji snickers as he folds himself down beside Entaka. “Plenty o’ Shinigami do. Word of advice though – don’t do it while you're in battle; that’s just stupid.” His laughter fades as he side-eyes Entaka again. “Ya value your family a lot.”

 

Entaka shrugs, downing a mouthful of water. “Family first – Shiba motto. Besides, I’ll be clan head one day; might as well get in some practice now.”

 

Shinji hums a noncommittal note. “That’s one of the reasons why I like your clan over all the other ones. At least ya guys have heart.”

 

“Really?” Entaka deadpans. “I thought it was because you used to pig out on free food and got all the sake you wanted whenever you crashed one of my family’s parties uninvited.”

 

Shinji looks gobsmacked for all of three seconds before he’s laughing again, delight and nostalgia washing over his features. “Kid, I was the life and soul of those parties; I _always_ got an invite. Don’t listen ta a word your old man says about me.”

 

Entaka grins, full of mischief. “Well, Kuukaku-ba-san said you were a lightweight.”

 

And just like that, Shinji looks so mortally offended that Entaka has to bite back a laugh of his own. “Lightwei-?! I could match _Kyouraku_ cup for cup! That woman was clearly too drunk durin’ all our drinkin’ contests ta tell the difference. _Lightweight_. _Me_. _Un_ believable.”

 

Entaka quirks a grin at the animated hand gestures Shinji has thrown in, now muttering about how he’ll challenge Kuukaku to another drinking contest one day and _then_ they’ll see who’s a lightweight after he drinks that lying liar of a woman into a _coma_.

 

 _These are the reasons I want to save them_ , Entaka reminds himself. _For all those little things that make them want to live too._

 

* * *

 

Entaka makes nine more discreet visits to the Visored lair (“It’s not a _lair_ , brat. What are we, fugitive criminals?” “...Well-” “ _Don’t_ answer that.”) over the course of the next two years. He’s good at hiding from camera flies and sneaking about so he doesn't get caught.

 

He jerks awake one night, having fallen asleep in his office on one of the rare times he’s had to pull an all-nighter because his captain’s paperwork has piled up and the man himself is nowhere to be found.

 

Entaka rubs the sleep out of his eyes as he clambers to his feet, trying to locate what woke him. It wasn't an audible noise, more a shaky spike of reiatsu brushing at the edge of his senses before it was muted again almost at once. Like someone’s in pain and trying to hide it.

 

But there shouldn't be anyone else here. Only Entaka ever does overtime, and no one but he and Gin work on this floor anyway...

 

He frowns and heads for the door. They both have private rooms in the barracks complex next door, and Entaka knows for a fact that his captain mostly retires there at night.

 

He hesitates outside Gin’s office door before knocking twice. This close, he can actually pick up Gin’s reiatsu signature. “Sir? Are you alright?”

 

Silence. A rustle of clothing. Another agitated fluctuation of reiatsu, surging and then ebbing again in the span of a breath.

 

“Fine, Entaka,” Gin’s voice is faint behind the closed door, and not just because of the distance or the wood. It’s off. Stilted. “Burnin’ the midnight oil?”

 

Yes, sir,” Entaka flattens a hand against the door. “...Taichou, you don’t sound-”

 

“I'm fine. Go home. The paperwork can wait.”

 

A string of eight words this time. It’s enough for Entaka to catch the familiar echo-y rasp of a Hollow double-toning Gin’s almost imperceptibly strained voice.

 

Entaka’s fingers dig into smooth wood until his knuckles turn white. Then he forces himself to relax. “Taichou, I'm coming in.”

 

“No!” On anyone else, Entaka would call that tone of voice panicked. “Leave, Entaka. That’s an order. Go.”

 

“I'm coming in,” Entaka repeats, twisting the doorknob. The lock is easily broken with a very watered down Byakurai.

 

“ _Ya don’ wanna do that, boy._ ” Entaka thinks he hears the _tsing_ of metal.

 

Entaka exhales shortly, and then throws open the door. He’s already moving before he even sees Shinsou flying at him, drawing Zangetsu as he hurtles forward at an angle in a whirl of black. He deflects Gin’s Zanpakutou with a deft flick of his wrist, and before his captain can try to impale him again, he crashes straight into the Shinigami, and they go down in a tangle of limbs. Entaka lands on top of Gin, and he doesn't waste any time in swiftly snapping out two Bakudou to pin the captain’s arms to the floorboards.

 

Crystal orbs stare up at him, promising retribution. Entaka just hops off the man to crouch beside him instead, hoping he hasn't done even more damage to wherever Gin is injured.

 

“What would you have done if you had killed your lieutenant who also happens to be the Shiba Clan heir?” Entaka enquires mostly out of curiosity.

 

Gin smiles, spite in every line of his paler-than-usual features. “I'm sure I woulda come up with somethin’ believable.”

 

Entaka stifles the urge to roll his eyes. “Where are you hurt?”

 

Gin stays tight-lipped. His gaze tracks Entaka’s tiniest movements, like cornered prey watching a predator.

 

(But the Bakudou aren’t that strong. Gin doesn't try to break them.)

 

Entaka scrubs a tired hand through his hair. He wishes things could be simpler.

 

Without another word, he starts loosening the sash of Gin’s Shihakushou.

 

“How forward o’ ya,” Gin drawls with a forced nonchalance that doesn't quite manage to hide the visceral anxiety behind it. “We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

 

Entaka really does roll his eyes this time. “It’s not my fault you're being difficult, Taichou.”

 

His hands falter for a moment when Gin’s bare chest is revealed. Long deliberate incisions crisscross the captain’s torso.

 

 _Scalpel_ , he thinks, rage pooling in his gut. _A blade for dissection._

 

He and Gin are not friends, but they don’t fit the teacher-and-protégé mould either because when they spar, it’s more like they're training with each other instead of one training the other. Friendly acquaintances isn’t too far off the mark though. They have a good working relationship, and Entaka would be livid even if his temporary patient was an _enemy_ , never mind someone he knows and has grown to care about no matter how maddening the man in question can be.

 

“Ran across a new type o’ Hollow,” Gin cuts in smoothly, blue eyes frozen over and glittering under the dim glow of moonlight, daring Entaka to contradict him. He stays very still under Entaka’s hands. “Got ambushed.”

 

“...That’s pretty careless of you,” Entaka plays along, palms glowing green with healing Kidou. He’s nowhere near as good as Unohana but he can do this much.

 

“Hmm, it was.” Blue eyes flutter shut. Shoulders relax half a degree. Entaka soothes more of the pain away.

 

As the last inches-deep gash slowly scabs over, Entaka takes a leap of faith. He has to start somewhere, and with this man, it’ll always be a gamble. “Is it worth it?”

 

Gin opens one eye for a heartbeat, two, three, assessing Entaka with shrewd regard, gauging how much he knows, about Gin, about Aizen, about conspiracies and betrayal and depraved experiments in the dead of night.

 

When he shutters his gaze again, his grip on Shinsou loosens. He doesn't move even when Entaka disperses the Bakudou spells.

 

“I never do anythin’ not worth my while.”

 

* * *

 

In the morning, Entaka isn’t abducted and taken to an obscure lab. Aizen doesn't even swan in for a visit. The only thing remotely out of the ordinary is that when Gin dumps more paperwork onto his desk, he also pulls up a chair, smiles pleasantly at him in a way that only hints at a vague trace of violence, and then promptly settles down to fill out the documents alongside him.

 

“Aizen-taichou doesn't like the Shibas,” Gin remarks offhandedly out of the blue. The statement itself doesn't confirm anything, it could simply be an opinion passed on, or even a personal observation, yet at the same time, it holds a dozen implications behind it.

 

Entaka chooses his words carefully. “The Shibas don’t much like him either.”

 

Gin’s smile widens. “No, I don’ suppose they would.” He pauses to jot down a scathing comment about a mistake that a Ninth Division Shinigami made on a joint mission with a squad of Third Division members. “Although, if your family... _don’ like ’im_ any more than they've already shown, Aizen-taichou might feel insulted.”

 

Entaka signs off on a request for vacation time before handing it over to Gin for his signature. “I know.”

 

Gin arches an eyebrow at the sheet of paper. He looks tempted to deny the request just to be an asshole. Entaka gives him a pointed look. “His wife is going to give birth, Taichou.”

 

Gin sighs like human decency costs him a limb but he authorizes it in the end.

 

“So tell me somethin’ else ya know,” Gin continues. “You're a clever kid.” A glimmer of blue. “Maybe a little too clever.”

 

Entaka ignores the jab. “Jewelry.” Gin angles his head to the left, fox-like in his interest. Entaka tosses a finished report into his outbox before prodding a spherical paperweight on top of it to stop the loose sheaves from flying away on the summer breeze currently moseying in through the open window. “Jewelry in pairs makes a stronger statement.”

 

Gin’s eyes are open again. They linger on the paperweight. “...That’s an odd thing for ya ta know.”

 

Entaka’s shoulders lift in an easy shrug. “I pick up random bits of information here and there.”

 

“Do ya?” Gin turns back to his paperwork. “Well, if ya pick up any more information, some people might not be too happy ’bout it.”

 

“I suppose you would know all about that?” Entaka flicks a glance at Gin’s chest. There are shallow cuts there that are still healing.

 

Gin chuckles. “I told ya, kid, it was just a stray Hollow. Hungry, not angry.” His smile becomes morbidly amused. “Some things are always hungry.”

 

“And they’ll eat you whole once you're backed into a corner,” Entaka finishes. They stare at each other from across the desk for a long minute.

 

“I found myself a very troublesome lieutenant,” Gin decides at last. For the first time, his eternal smile fades. “Entaka, I like ya, I do. It’s so hard ta find decent intelligent conversation these days, and it would be a real shame ta lose that.” Blue eyes flash red. Something much darker glares out from behind that gaze. “D’ya understand what I'm sayin’ ’ere?”

 

This is the point where anyone else would back off, genius or no. Amazingly enough, underneath that threat, Gin is trying to protect him. He probably did the same with Kira by keeping him completely in the dark about any plots brewing in the shadows of Soul Society, going so far as to let his own vice-captain believe that Gin was a traitor through and through. To let _Matsumoto_ believe the same even though she was the entire reason he joined Aizen in the first place.

 

But Entaka is different, will always be different.

 

“Most lone wolves don’t survive long when it comes down to it,” is what he says, and then ducks and rolls just as Shinsou shoots for his head for the second time in less than twelve hours.

 

They clash together in a blur of black and white, steel against steel with deadly intent. Gin is fast, his Zanpakutou even faster, and he’s skilled and experienced.

 

It doesn't matter. Entaka’s only equal nowadays is Aizen Sousuke, and possibly the very oldest captains when they've pulled all the stops.

 

Within minutes, he has his captain pinned down in a mirror of last night’s incident, with Zangetsu at Gin’s throat and Shinsou out of his reach.

 

Gin snarls, pupils crimson again as he thrashes under the dead weight of Entaka’s compressed reiatsu. His Hollow is very close to the surface.

 

“I want what you want,” Entaka hisses. “Aizen dead. But do you really think – against someone like him – going at it alone will really get you anywhere?”

 

“He trusts me!” Gin snaps back, no longer bothering with any pretence between them. “I’ve been doin’ this for the better part of a century! I don’ need some upstart brat makin’ waves-”

 

“Does he?” Entaka interjects harshly. “Does he trust you? Are you one hundred percent certain about that? Can you guarantee that he won’t ever find you expendable right up until you poison him with Shinsou, and can you guarantee that you can put him down _for good_?”

 

Gin’s entire body goes rigid. “...How can ya possibly know that?”

 

“I know a lot of things.” Cautiously, Entaka gradually reels back his reiatsu so that Gin can at least sit up.

 

The captain slants a guarded look at him. Then he leans over and swipes up Shinsou again but doesn't resume his assault.

 

“Ya may be a prodigy,” Gin observes idly. “But you're still unnaturally strong for someone your age. And unnaturally knowledgeable in areas ya really shouldn't be.”

 

“I’ve heard that before,” Entaka acknowledges. Well, the first part at least.

 

Gin studies him some more. “...You’re not gonna leave this alone, are ya?”

 

Entaka only shakes his head. ‘This’ is more his territory than Gin’s to begin with.

 

Gin doesn't say anything else that day. After a while, they get off the floor and return to work. Someone – the Third Division Fifth Seat – knocks tentatively on the door, enquiring after the noise from earlier. Entaka comes up with an excuse and sends her away. They're left alone after that.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, when Entaka goes snooping into Gin’s secret storage space behind one of the cabinets, the half dozen Kidou barriers that should be weaved over it are nowhere to be found. Inside, all the documents – the ones he’s read and the ones he hasn't – are still there, but there’s also a note in his captain’s distinct scrawl.

 

_‘I thought someone was tampering with my seals.’_

 

It makes Entaka wonder just how long Gin has been on to him. He thinks it’s safe to say that it wasn't since the _beginning_ (his pride can’t take it), and he _knows_ that he wriggled his way in and out of the compartment without disturbing the seals, knows that he left no evidence of himself, so it must have been some gut instinct that alerted his captain to the multiple break-ins.

 

He wonders why Gin didn't do anything about it before.

 

* * *

 

They set up an unspoken routine. Gin leaves the compartment undefended (Entaka can breeze past the defenses anyway but it’s the principle of the matter and breaking in _does_ take more time than not needing to break in at all), and every few weeks, Entaka leaves some tidbit of future knowledge behind – the extent of the abilities of the Cuatro Espada’s released forms, Tousen Kaname’s Resurreccion, and so on and so forth. Basically all the things Entaka passes on to Kisuke. He copies the documents that Gin has but he also slips in pages of his own knowledge and passes them off as more duplicates of his spying.

 

The one thing he never even considers revealing right now is the method for countering Kyouka Suigetsu’s Shikai. Gin may like him, and they may have a loose alliance/truce going on, but Entaka isn’t foolish enough to believe that the captain won’t at least try to get rid of him if the potential consequences of working with Entaka ever outweigh his value.

 

Ichimaru Gin has always been the pragmatic sort.

 

* * *

 

More time passes. Another year, then two, goes by.

 

Gin becomes something of a friend. They snipe at each other just as much as before but there’s never any heat behind it anymore. Well, not on most days anyway. And whenever the man comes back with injuries of the mad scientist sort, he allows Entaka to patch him up, and they never talk about it.

 

Entaka is given more solo missions to the Human World as well now that Gin knows he’s in contact with a bunch of fugitives. He gets closer to the Visored, helps Kisuke with creating devices that can nullify some of the Arrancar Aizen is making, and pretends to achieve Bankai in the middle of a sparring session against Yoruichi. It seems to shock everyone except Kisuke, who eyes him critically and later enquires after him in private about how long Entaka’s had his Bankai.

 

Entaka tells him since the Academy. He is eighty-five percent certain that Kisuke doesn't believe him.

 

In-between all that, he bumps into familiar faces on occasion. Juushirou and Shunsui are regular fixtures at the Shiba compound, and sometimes, Rukia’s there as well. This girl is shyer than Entaka remembers, all awkward angles and polite reservation in trying to be someone she’s not, and she reminds him a bit of a lost duckling with the way she follows his dad around. She also looks at Entaka with a mixture of awe and gratitude and respect in spite of the fact that she’s technically older than he is, most likely stemming back from when Entaka saved his parents’ lives, not to mention being the only child of the people she admires most.

 

Entaka will never admit it but he misses the firecracker who once stood shoulder to shoulder with him against the world time and time again. He wonders if he’ll ever meet her again.

 

He rarely sees Renji. Shibas don’t get along with Kuchikis in general, and Entaka doesn't have any reason to have contact with Sixth Division officers aside from missions, especially the lower-ranked members, and Renji hasn't made lieutenant yet, or even a seated officer, and won’t for a long while to come.

 

The Eleventh respects and hates him in turn, the former because not a single one of them has ever been able to beat him, and the latter because he refuses to transfer to the Eleventh, and Gin has already flat-out rejected Kenpachi’s request (demand) seventeen times.

 

They settle for spars instead, though they get smarter first and realize that if they want a fight, they should always corner him when his captain _isn’t_ around, mostly because after those initial few times in the earlier days of catching some of the more thick-headed Eleventh officers calling Entaka pretty and actually having the balls to try and act on it, Gin began nursing a grudge the size of Soul Society against them, and the Third and Eleventh have been butting heads ever since. But whenever they can get to Entaka without Gin popping up and flashing eyes of death at them, Entaka curb-stomps them into the ground, and they're all reluctantly impressed when they wake up at the Fourth.

 

Crazy, the lot of them. He supposes he should count himself lucky that Kenpachi himself hasn't yet attempted to challenge him. Not that he knows of anyway, which is actually pretty strange considering what he knows of Kenpachi, but he’s not complaining.

 

Other than that, there’s also his family that he spends time with, though less than before when he was still in the Academy. He’s got a heavier workload now, and it’s true enough; his parents simply don’t know that that work isn’t entirely Gotei 13 related.

 

It’s a good life. Peaceful despite what Entaka knows is looming on the horizon. Despite his occasional glimpses of Aizen schmoozing into people’s good graces.

 

And one day, it occurs to him, truly occurs to him, that that peace isn’t going to last. That so long as Aizen is still alive, that peace is just an illusion. And the longer he waits, the more time Aizen has to plot.

 

* * *

 

Entaka needs to force Aizen’s hand.

 

He’s known that for a while, for years, but he’s kept putting it off because his plans always spiral back to _wait, wait, wait, until Kurosaki Ichigo is born, until Aizen reveals himself in his own time, wait, wait, wait_.

 

But he doesn't even know if Kurosaki Ichigo _will_ be born, and if he will, there’s no way Entaka is going to let that boy lose his mother and get dragged into a war, no matter the outcome. He’s always intended to step in once Aizen makes his move and outs himself, but for that to happen, it still means waiting, and... well, things are progressing somewhat faster than he originally predicted.

 

And maybe he’s also been putting it off for the sake of putting it off so to avoid taking that final step into the one scenario in which the result isn’t something Entaka can be completely certain of. End-games are always so difficult to control. _Chaos_ is difficult to control, and Entaka knows better than to fit Aizen into a neat little equation and hope that real life will match the answer.

 

It’s a few decades early but dragging it out doesn't really help anyone, and since the Shiba Clan is still standing tall and proud, there’s no guarantee that Isshin will meet Masaki, and that everything will pan out the way it did before.

 

So. He needs to force Aizen’s hand.

 

* * *

 

“I need you to trust me,” is the first thing Entaka says to Kisuke the next time he sees him.

 

Kisuke looks back at him. “I do.”

 

That’s a little easier than Entaka’s used to getting from Urahara Kisuke, in either of his lives. “No, really.”

 

A bemused smile tips one corner of the blond’s mouth. One hand reaches up to tilt back the brim of his hat. His eyes are honest. “Yes, really, Entaka.”

 

It’s strange how – out of everyone who uses his first name – Gin and Kisuke are the only two who consistently call him by it instead of a bastardized nickname version of it.

 

Entaka nods to himself a few times. He takes a fortifying breath. “I need you to give me your Hougyoku.”

 

Kisuke goes hunter still. He stares at Entaka, expression unreadable. “...Why?”

 

And that right there is one of the main reasons why Entaka loves this man. Anyone else would have started yelling or started freaking out or gotten angry or gotten violent or brushed him off or hurled accusations or simply shut him down with a big fat no.

 

Kisuke asks _why_. Is prepared to consider handing over a powerful potentially world-destroying artefact to Entaka if his reasons are good enough.

 

It’s nice, most days, when people treat him like the child he sort of is, when they don’t look at him like the fate of the universe rests on his shoulders, don’t look _to_ him for guidance and leadership, don’t depend on him to make all the tough decisions.

 

Sometimes however, it gets frustrating. A part of him _is_ a child, but another part _isn’t_ , both because of his last life and his genius intellect, and there are people out there who patronize him because of his outward appearance, indulge him but don’t take him seriously, and on occasion, it makes Entaka want to strangle something.

 

Kisuke doesn't though. Sure, he treats Entaka to ice-cream and keeps a subtly protective eye on him during his spars with the Visored and – on occasion – still carries him around as if Entaka can’t walk by himself. And when Entaka was younger, when Kisuke snuck into Seireitei with or without Yoruichi and Tessai to visit Entaka’s family, the blond even tucked him into bed a few times and brought him puzzle books and other ‘brain toys’ from the Human World.

 

But other than that, Kisuke treats him like an adult, like a peer. The man talks to him about his experiments or various research projects, rattles out equations and expects Entaka to understand, or at least understand after explaining it only once, and Entaka _does_.

 

Gin is the same, surprisingly. The man taunts him about his height and his childish appearance and calls him ‘kid’, but Gin’s like that with everyone, teasing them playfully or not so playfully depending on whether or not they can entertain him without pissing him off, and when it comes to work, he expects Entaka to pull his own weight (and then some, that lazy bastard). And out of everyone Entaka knows, Kisuke included, Gin is probably the one person closest to knowing just how strong Entaka truly is.

 

So he takes another deep breath now, runs through the list of pros and cons he’s been mulling over for the past month, and then looks Kisuke square in the eye. “I want to start a war.”

 

* * *

 

“Spar with me,” Kisuke says after Entaka lays out the bare bones of his plan.

 

They get Tessai and Hachi to set up the strongest barriers they can muster around the underground training room, and then they shoo everyone out in spite of their vehement objections.

 

And then they spar.

 

The fight lasts a full six hours, with both of them throwing everything they have against each other, reiatsu against reiatsu, Bankai against Bankai, flurries of punches and kicks and Zanpakutou against Zanpakutou.

 

In the end, panting with exertion, sweaty and covered in dust, and cut up and bruised and somewhat bloody, the battle finishes with Kisuke flat on his back and Entaka holding him at sword point.

 

“One day,” Kisuke says to him as Entaka gives him a hand up to his feet, his words slurring with exhaustion but still edged with that inherent perceptiveness that has always defined this man’s character. “I hope you’ll trust me enough to tell me what you're hiding.”

 

He doesn't wait for Entaka to refute it or fumble for an excuse or play dumb. Instead, he sheathes Benihime, tracks down his hat, and then turns back to Entaka with a grimly determined smile.

 

“Shall we head back up then? I do believe we have a war to stage.”

 

* * *

 

They begin.

 

Entaka tells Kisuke about Gin. Kisuke frowns about it, isn’t particularly happy about it, but in the end, he nods and trusts Entaka’s judgement.

 

* * *

 

Kisuke is delegated to coaxing the other exiles on board. Entaka is in charge of gathering allies in Seireitei.

 

He goes directly to Gin first because if the man is planning to _not_ get himself incarcerated after Aizen is eventually outed for the megalomaniac he is, then he needs to solidify his position as a spy for the Gotei 13, and there’s no better way to do that than to assist Entaka in rounding up supporters.

 

Needless to say, Gin is far from happy about it.

 

“What are your long-term goals exactly?” Entaka finally demands once they've spent two and a half hours debating heatedly over Entaka’s admittedly risky proposal. Gin merely glowers at him in response. The man’s a little freer with his range of emotions nowadays whenever it’s just the two of them. In return, Entaka lets a little more Ichigo slip through. “They don’t include execution or imprisonment, do they? Even if you kill Aizen in front of everyone, they’ll just think you turned on him at the last minute because it looked like the Shinigami were going to win. You need to have people backing you up when you claim to be a spy or you won’t be pardoned, which means at least a few higher-ups have to see you in a good light.”

 

“And how are we gonna convince ’em o’ that?” Gin sneers. “In case ya haven’t noticed, aside from your closest family members, every single one o’ the imbeciles populatin’ this city thinks Aizen-taichou is a saint who can do no wrong.”

 

“Not everyone,” Entaka says firmly. “There are people out there who have their suspicions, and they're the ones we’re going to approach. Plus,” He thumps the stack of files on the desk between them. “We have solid evidence. It’s hard to deny facts when they're laid out like this.”

 

“Ya don’t think I’ve considered that option after Aizen-taichou started givin’ me backup copies of his work?” Gin counters, sounding almost offended at the unintentional slight against his intellect. “I could've made copies of those files and sent ’em anonymously. But even if they believed the information was authentic, never mind the risk ta myself once Aizen-taichou figured out that there was a leak, what are they gonna do about it? Haul ’im in for questionin’? He’d slaughter half the Gotei 13 and be gone within the hour, an army already at his back. And it may not be as strong as it could be with two Hougyokus combined fuellin’ ’em, but an army’s an army, and it’ll do enough damage ta cripple our lower ranks at the very least.”

 

Apparently, Gin is a pacer because he starts pacing. Entaka commandeers a corner of the desk to watch. He vaguely wishes he has popcorn.

 

“They’re going to have to know eventually,” Entaka points out.

 

Gin gives him a look that conveys nothing but sheer condescendence. “Yes, when Aizen-taichou chooses to reveal himself and not before.” His gaze turns searching. “I’ll assume ya already know that his Zanpakutou’s Shikai is not water-inclined?”

 

Entaka nods in confirmation. Gin scoffs. “Of course ya do.”

 

Entaka huffs a laugh. “The only one with command over water is my father. Aizen-taichou’s Shikai is nothing but an illusion.”

 

Gin comes to a halt next to the window. “Then ya realize that nothin’ will come of jus’ _knowin’_. Everyone’s seen his Shikai; Aizen-taichou could make them think he’s an angel in disguise sent by the Spirit King himself, and nobody would be able ta stop him. Why d’ya think I’ve been bidin’ my time? Contrary ta popular belief, runnin’ around cleanin’ up his messes and panderin’ ta his every power-hungry whim isn’t somethin’ I actually enjoy doin’.” For a split second, his left hand twitches like he wants to press it against his torso but the action is aborted before it can fully give him away. “We have ta wait until I can find out how ta counter his hypnosis. There has ta be a way. But until then, he’s untouchable, and we are _not_ gonna risk everythin’ for a few allies who might not even believe us.”

 

Entaka examines his captain’s lanky frame. Wonders if it’s time to reveal his trump card.

 

Gin says ‘we’ now, and ‘us’, and they don’t ring false. Entaka doesn't know if the man is even aware of it. In another time, Gin never would have. In another time, the mere thought of trusting someone else with all this – to trust someone else, period – would never have even crossed his mind.

 

“We can’t wait for him to be ready,” Entaka says softly. “Because that’s what we’re doing, you know? He may be strong now but he’ll be even stronger in the future. And we’re waiting for him to attack us instead of striking now when he’s not expecting it.”

 

Gin exhales in a short whoosh of exasperation. “What’s the difference? You're suggestin’ that we practically hand over the second Hougyoku on a silver platter ta ’im now anyway. And that still doesn't solve the issue of counterin’ his Shikai.”

 

Entaka lets his gaze drift to the white clouds meandering by outside. A hawk shrieks as it wings its way towards the distant skyline.

 

“What if,” Entaka slowly turns to face his captain again. “I tell you that that won’t be an issue?”

 

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what Entaka is implying.

 

Gin’s eyes open all the way. He stares.

 

“...If I were any more paranoid than I already am,” He says after a moment of hushed apprehension. “I’d say ya were one of Aizen-taichou’s plants.” He laughs a little, hoarse and pensive. “But then ya’d have reported me by now and I’d be dead.” He raises his eyebrows. “So are ya gonna tell me or not?” His lip curls. “Have I shown myself ta be trustworthy enough for ya?”

 

Entaka smiles rather dryly. “I trust you to watch my back. I just don’t trust you to watch everyone else’s. And I don’t quite trust you to not have your own agenda once I tell you how to cancel out his hypnosis.” He hops off the desk. “That being said, I’ll still tell you. Just... we do this my way. You don’t go on a kamikaze run once I tell you. We do this following my plan. Agreed?”

 

Gin thunks a heel against the wall he’s leaning on, frustration visible in the line of his shoulders. He looks down at his hands, fingers tangling together like he’s stopping himself from lashing out. From unleashing his temper.

 

When he looks up again, he offers Entaka a thin smile. There’s something borderline desperate in the lines of his angular features. “No matter what happens, I get ta take my own shot at ’im. I know you're stronger than me so I’ll accept fightin’ alongside ya, but don’t ya dare sideline me when the time comes.”

 

Entaka nods once. “Deal.”

 

Gin inclines his head, acknowledgement and deference bleeding together. “Then, deal.” He pushes off the wall. “Let’s get started.”

 

Famous last words.

 

Entaka grins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> **Please leave a review on your way out.**
> 
> Entaka loosely translates to 'Hawk of the Flames', which follows Shiba tradition


End file.
